Xotjo'orei Ythath
Xotho'orlei Ythath (Ksotoh-orlai Itaf) Height: 112 meters Weight: 40,000 metric tons Gender: Genderless Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Tentacles, Horns Secondary Attacks: Teeth, Psychic (Energy Beams) Primary Weapon: Toxic Tentacles Secondary Weapon: Horns Energy Style: Meditation + Elemental Affinity: Water Overview: Xotho'orlei Ythath belongs to a species of jellyfish not discovered yet by humans. It is very colorful and mostly translucent. It has several kinds of tentacles which could stun and eventually kill nearly anything that comes in touch. It is also able to channel energy through some kind of what humans would call meditation and then shoot out a dangerous energy beam from parts of it's head. Origin: A species of giant, bottom-feeding jellyfish existed at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. This species existed in mass, and they usually flattened themselves on the bottom of the ocean floor - usually feeding on the waste decaying remains of their fellow giant jellyfish. Unfortunately, this species has been displaced by the recent giant monster attacks that have been taking place all over the planet. Even worse, one of these jellyfish has made its way to the surface. Energy System: Xotho'orlei Ythath regains energy by channeling a type of energy that isn't known to humans nor is it conceivable by them. It can regain even more energy if it's in touch with water. Ranged Combat: Xotho'orlei Ythath has a rather long range with his toxic tentacles, but it has also the ability to shoot psychic beams from the coves of its head. That takes a lot of energy though, but the result is overpowering. Grappling: Getting surrounded by Xotho'orlei Ythaths tentacles would be a big mistake. The toxic slime they are covered in would stun the victim and cause immense pain. It would delude the mind and make the victim a mindless piece of meat if it doesn't manage to escape in time. It can additionally use it's teeth to naw on it's victim or even slowly and painfully consume it while the victim screams its last screams. Melee Combat: Xotho'orlei Ythaths toxic tentacles are perfect for melee attacks. Since it has control over 13 individual tentacles he can attack very fast. The tentacles are very strong and usually work like a whip. The toxic slime that is covering the tentacles inflicts additional damage and could leave permanent wounds. If its enemy comes close eneough it can use fast moves to penetrate his enemies flesh with his 6 horns which it can also use to shield itself from attacks. Weaknesses: Xotho'orlei Ythaths greatest weakness are enemies that have a hard shell or a immune to it's toxic slime. That's mostly creatures made of stone or are affiliated with the element earth. Also although it can dodge or repel physical attacks very good, it would be demolishing if Xotho'orlei Ythath got hit by beam attacks or high amounts of energy. Sorry for the shitty artwork, I did my best... I know this would be an animators nightmare, but I really wanna see a jellyfish kaiju in the game. Also the animator doesn't get paid for nothing. Suggestions and criticism is very welcome! Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju